Her Spark, My Heart
by MySparkAndHeart
Summary: Amalthea is an eighteen year old woman who lives with her mother on the Autobot military base. When her mother is killed trying to save a femme clone of Sunstreaker, things take a turn for the wild and unexpected as Ama places the blame on the new recruit for the death of her mom. Rated T for now. Might change it later.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea sat idly on her bunk, her legs hanging off the side lazily. She had nothing to do today, for there hadn't been many tasks when she started her day. All the things she needed to get done had been finished hours ago. Searching for work to do was hard in the base, since wandering led to being in the way of Cybertronians or military agents trying to get things of their own done. "I'm so bored... When mum offered to let me stay in her bunk, I was expecting adventure! Excitement!" Ama ranted to herself, standing up for dramatic effect. "This is the opposite of both those things!" Just as she was about to go on, her mother stormed into the room with a rushed and panicked air to her.

"Mum!" Amalthea ran to go give her mother a hug, but was stopped by a raised hand. "Not now, Ama. I'm in a huge hurry. Have you seen my utility belt? Not the one with my taser, but the one with my grenades." Amelia looked around the room frantically, her usually-neat bun messed up and coming undone. "Yeah, it's in the closet next to your coat." Amalthea pointed over to the opposite side of the room, and Amelia immediately ran over to the closet. "What's the big occasion?" Ama asked, sitting back down on her bed while watching her mother run around like a frightened deer.

"An attack was reported about twenty miles from here, and it's bad. A few of the Autobots have already headed out, but they're sending a lot of us as reinforcement." Amelia explained breathlessly as she grabbed a few more things before heading to the door. "Wait! I wanna come with y-" "Absolutely not! I don't want you getting mixed up in this mess and risking your life. Stay here with Ratchet, keep him company." Ama frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm an adult, mother! I want to witness the things that go on in this world like you do!" She exclaimed. Amelia shot a glare at her daughter. "No. You are not coming with me and that is final." There was a pause. "I love you, Amalthea. Please stay safe. You know what to do if the base is attacked. I'll be home in awhile." Ama sighed and got up, giving her mother a tight hug. "I love you too, Mom. Please come back safely."

Amelia left shortly after bidding her daughter goodbye, and Amalthea sighed. Her heart raced with worry as she headed down to the medbay to harass Ratchet. It was quite a walk, but she didn't have anything better to do now that her mother was gone for the night. When she got to the medbay, Ama popped her head inside the door. "Ratchet?" She asked carefully. "Who is it?" The Cybertronian walked to the entrance, and looked down. "... Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He asked with an edge of irritation in his voice. "Do you mind if I stay in here with you? I would ask to hang out with Crosshairs, but I think he's gone too." The medicbot grunted and motioned for her to come inside.

"When I get news of them heading back to base, you're gonna have to book it out of here. There will likely be casualties, and I don't need you being in the way." Amalthea nodded and sighed. "Do you need anything done while I'm in here?" Ratchet shook his helm. "Not right now." He didn't seem interested in talking to her, which would be fine if there was someone else to keep her company on the base. "Do you know the details of what's going on?" "Not particularly. I'm sure we'll hear more when they hea- hang on, getting a comm." Ama groaned and flopped into a waiting chair in the corner. She pulled out her phone and started to check Facebook when Ratchet suddenly began to set up a medical berth.

Amalthea stayed silent and prayed he would forget she was in the medbay. "Amalthea, you need to leave. Sunstreaker is hurt badly, apparently, and we all know how he get-" Suddenly, a couple of Autobots practically bursted through the doors, carrying a small golden bot. A military agent located Amalthea, and threw the small girl over his shoulder to carry her out. "Come on, your mother told me you'd be in here." Ama kicked in protest as she looked up at the bot on the medical berth. It wasn't Sunstreaker... was it? It couldn't be, the bot had the form of a femme, and wasn't nearly as bulky as Sunstreaker. Ama tried to wiggle out of the solider's grasp, but to no use.

"This isn't Sunstreaker, is this some kind of joke!?" "No, sir. Agent Fern found her injured before..." The voices got indistinguishable as Amalthea was carried further down the corridor. "Let me down! They're talking about my mom!" The solider tightened his grasp on Ama, and kept walking. "We just passed my room! Put me down!" The man shook his head. He led Ama into a big officelike room with a large desk in the middle, and set her down in a chair. "Sir, this is Agent Fern's daughter." The older man standing by the window turned and smiled kindly, but it had a sad edge to it.

"Thank you, Agent Daniels. You may go." The solider nodded once, and closed the door behind him. "Miss Fern, how are you doing?" The man asked. Amalthea huffed. "I was doing fine until I was hauled in here, sir." She tried to be polite, but she wasn't too happy about being picked up. He nodded. "That's good." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a few seconds, before the man spoke again after clearing his throat. "Miss Fern, your mother was involved in an accident while trying to rescue a fellow Autobot. She was announced dead before the paramedics got to her. I'm so sorry."

Amalthea stared at him and started to laugh. He seemed taken aback. "Haha, you're funny! Nice one. Who set you up?" The older man shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I'm being completely serious, Miss Fern. If you don't believe me, you may ask Agent Lennox when he returns. I am sorry for your loss, my door is always open if you need to talk." Lennox. It wasn't a joke. Ama excused herself and rushed out of the room. She sprinted back to the medical station for the humans, her heart full of disbelief.

A nurse stood stationed at the entrance. "Move you useless clod! I have to see my mom!" Amalthea tried to push past her, but was restrained. "I can't let you in right now, strict orders." The woman wasn't much bigger than Amalthea, but she was much stronger. "Amalthea, stop! You're not getting in. It's too graphic in there right now. Please try to relax!" Catherine pleaded. Ama pitched a fit, and started to have a mental breakdown. "I need to see my mom! I have to see her!" Cathy called for backup, and the panicked young woman screamed.

"MOTHER!" Her screams could be heard throughout the base as she was restrained, and soon sedated. Amalthea broke down into heavy sobs as the sedative began to kick in. After about thirty seconds, she was out cold, and carried back to her room. Catherine called for Crosshairs to keep the girl company.

"Why do I have to guard her?" Crosshairs asked, agitated. Catherine glared up at him as she carried Ama. "Because she actually likes you. Don't be an ass. Just stay with her until she wakes up and try to keep her occupied until we can get things sorted out." The mech shook his helm in dismay, but complied regardless. He didn't want to be caught up in the drama that the new, injured femme had brought with her, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea didn't leave her room at all the next day. She had heard Catherine say something about Crosshairs being in the room with her, but she continued to pretend to be knocked out so she wouldn't have to talk to him. He would move occasionally, or leave to get an energon cube and rest, then return shortly. After the day grew old, Crosshairs finally spoke up.

"I know you've been awake all day, you're really bad at hiding things like that." Ama shrugged and pulled her mother's blanket further over herself, inhaling the scent she had become so familiar with. "You wouldn't understand." She said quietly, hugging the pillow closer to her body. Crosshairs stiffened and made a face. "I don't understand? Child, do you understand what a devastating war our kind has been through? I lost my entire family, and more comrades than you could ever imagine. Don't tell me I don't understand." Crossairs sneered.

"Piss off. This isn't a contest to see which one of us is worse off." Ama growled, her eyes filling with tears as she cuddled Amelia's pillow closer to her face. "She was all I had left since my dad disappeared." Crosshairs relaxed a bit, and sighed. "I apologise for my outburst." Amalthea waved it off and got up to go cuddle her temporary guardian. She had always had a strange fondness for the brute mech, but had never really gotten to spend time with him like this.

The young woman grabbed her blankets and pillows, then walked over to Crosshairs and looked up at him shyly. "Do you mind if I lay on you? I... used to sleep with my mom when I had a really bad day, but she's not... avaliable right now." The mech snorted. "Do I look like your danniluk to you?" When Amalthea started to tear up and walk back to her bunk, he sighed. "Fine." He leaned over, scooped the grieving girl up, and carefully layed her on his chassis.

When she finally got comfortable, Crosshairs leaned against the wall to get comfortable himself. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" Ama took a deep breath to compose herself. "She was trying to save an injured fembot, but got caught in an explosion. The idiotic fem didn't even try to help her. She just... let her die." Amalthea choked out the last part, and started to cry again.

"Autobots are supposed to help humans. My mother died in vain because of that clod, and I will avenge her. I will make this new girl's life a living hell until I die!" Ama's voice slowly raised into an angry yell, her face flaring bright red as she sobbed furiously. Crosshairs awkwardly patted her back, and tried to comfort her to no avail.

After about an hour, Amalthea slipped into a fitful sleep. The mech kept a hand over her to keep her safe and warm. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he kind of liked Ama. She was kind, and treated everyone well. He knew about her sorta crush on him, but pretended not to out of respect for the small human. "You'll make it through this, child. You're strong." Crosshairs said quietly.

:Ratchet, inform Catherine that Amalthea didn't wake up today please.: Crosshairs commed. :She isn't feeling well. She also has a small fever, and is fitful in her recharge.: Ratchet acknowledged the comm, and promised to tell Catherine. The mech nestled against the wall carefully to not disturb the resting fem, and offlined his optics to try and get some recharge too.


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of Amelia's funeral, it was supposed to be nice. The sun was supposed to shine like a golden bath of warmth, but Amalthea found herself and many others standing in the pouring rain. There was no emotion on Ama's face, other than a look that could turn anyone into stone. She was staying strong, though. Or, at least trying. That had to count for something, right?

Yeah, whatever.

Crosshairs offered Amalthea shelter under his frame, but the grieving orphan silently refused, and continued to stare blankly at the casket. There were whispers around her, even though it was supposed to be dead silent. People were being cruel about her emotional state. Typical idiots. Ama scooted ever so slightly closer to Crosshairs, though, and tried to ignore the assholes in the back.

When it came time to lower the casket, Amalthea grasped onto a handle and clung onto it for a moment, trying to hold onto her mother one more time before she was gone forever. The other soliders lowered it down, though, and Ama watched as the last person in her life began to be buried six feet underground. She didn't dare cry, oh no. She was way too numb for that.

As the final words were said, people began to part ways. A few approached the newly orphaned girl and offered their sympathy, but all Amalthea could do was smile coldly. Her dress and hair dripped from being thoroughly soaked in rain; yet, even that didn't snap the young woman out of her daze.

Crosshairs gently guided her away from the crowds, transformed, and brought her back to the base. He didn't know what to say to her, but his gut feeling told him that it was probably best to say nothing at all. Amalthea didn't seem to be in a talking mood, anyway. As they continued on their way back, Ama finally decided to speak up.

"That little primadonna will pay for what happened to my mom." She stated darkly. The green mech had to restrain himself from physically shuddering at the menace in her tone. Crosshairs didn't dare try to tell her otherwise, though. He let Amalthea stew in her own furious juices, hoping that would give her time to think.

As they approached the base, Amalthea requested for her charge to stop. He complied, but mostly with confusion. "What's the matter, are you alright?" Crosshairs asked, trying to mask his impatience with concern. "Call me Flicker from now on, please." The girl in his front seat finally requested.

"Flicker...? Why?" The mech dared ask. The seething fury that came from her silence was suffocating. Amalthea laughed in a rather off manner, and grinned as wide as her face would let her.

"Because, my dear guardian... Where there is a flicker, there is a flame. Where there is flame, there is destruction." Her normally deep green eyes flashed a bright blue momentarily, and Crosshairs felt his spark skip a beat. She was insane with grief.

"Okay, anything else?" He asked cautiously. She made a noise. "Yeah. Take me to the new recruit. I want to see what I'm up against." Flicker said before leaning back against the seat and drifting into sleep almost instantly.

Crosshairs sighed in relief when his charge fell asleep. He figured she'd feel better after sleeping off her anger.

:Crosshairs to Ratchet.: Silence. :What is it?: The medic replied impatiently. :Watch out for Amalthea, her grief has driven her absolutely insane. She wants Sunrunner dead at any cost. I'm stopping by the medbay when I get back to base. You're the only one that can restrain her and calm her down. Crosshairs out.: He shut off his commlink before Ratchet could reply, and continued speeding on down the road.


End file.
